Ignitus
Ignitus (イグナイタス, Igunitasu), also known as Master Ignitus (マスター・イグナイタス, Masutā Igunitasu), is a Fire dragon, a member of the Dragon Sages, and serves as the greatest asset for King Warfang and his son Spyro, providing them both with words of wisdom and help leads them onto the right path, as well as teaching Spyro about the element of fire. "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." :—Ignitus. Appearance :Voice actor: Gary Oldman (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Marc Alfos (French), Not Known (Irish), Slivano Piccardi (Italian), Thomas Petruo (German), Pere Molina (Spanish), Stig Hoffmeyer (Danish), Sasu Moilanen (Finnish), Nils Ole Oftebro (Norwegian), Sture Ström (Swedish), Ruud Drupsteen (Dutch), Vladimir Yeryomin (Russian) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality As the leader of the Dragon Sages, Ignitus has unquestionable ability within range of attack power, second only to Terrador in military strategy. He is often calm and collected but has been known to break out into fits of fury, using his fire ability to great effect. His faith in Spyro is utterly unwavering and he is a devout believer in the Ancestors, truly believing that Spyro is nature's way of balancing itself against evil. Equally capable of warmth, rage, and long smoldering bouts of shame, resentment, and regret, he keeps his distance from the other four Guardians, Aquarius, Volteer, Aeros, Cyril, and Terrador. However, when the time comes, he is only too glad to enlighten others and stoke the embers of hope and stand in the face of fire that others might burn even brighter. Relationships Friends/Allies * Dragons ** Spyro ** Spike ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages ** Aquarius ** Volteer ** Aeros ** Cyril ** Terrador * The Ancients ** Chronicler * Ponies * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Mane Six ** Twilight Sparkle ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Rainbow Dash ** Pinkie Pie * Moles ** Professor ** Blink the Mole * Elora * Hunter * Sheila * Agent 9 * Sgt. James Byrd * Bentley the Yeti * Bianca Family Neutral * Moneybags * Chief Prowlus Rivals Enemies * Malefor * Apes * Gnorcs ** Gnasty Gnorc * Ineptune * Ghosts Abilities and Powers Abilities and Powers As a master of fire, Ignitus is competent in all fire techniques and can quickly dispatch his enemies with little effort. His ability to explode in rage makes him a perfect berserker for the blazing heat of burning battles. He is known to be one of the few Dragons who can see visions in the Pool of Visions and can also provide protection from fire and other sources of heat by generating a blue barrier around himself and any others that are close to him. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Fire ** Pyrokinesis ** Fire Breath ** Fire Fury ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Wall ** Fire Stream ** Fire Shot ** Fire Bomb ** Fire Flail ** Fire Pound * Fire Style: Dragon Cannonball * Melee Combat * Aerial Combat * Fly * Barrier * Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. History Past During the war against the Dark Master's army, Ignitus was King Warfang's second-in-command who led a company of war Dragons into battle against the Apes. Synopsis See also External links * Ignitus Spyro Wiki Trivia * ... Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Dragon Sages Category:Fire Users